kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Jasonn.Nightcreep
Hallo Ich heiße Jasonn und bin ein großer Fan von Horrorromanen und -filmen. Kein Wunder, denn ich bin selbst Filmschauspieler und habe schon in vielen Filmen mitgewirkt, darunter auch viele Horror-Filme. Aber auch Kömödien waren dabei. Ich habe auch schon einige Bücher geschrieben, doch leider wurde noch keins davon veröffentlicht :-( Deswegen habe ich mich auf Drehbücher umgestellt. Damit läuft es schon viel besser. Ich habe viel Zeit für das Wiki, weil ich nicht immer am Drehen bin, nur eben wenn ich eine Rolle bekomme. Das könnte meines erachtens viel häufiger der Fall sein. Meine beliebtesten Filme: - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (von Steven Spielberg) - Titanic (von James Cameron) - Dawn of the Dead (1978; das Original) (von George a. Romero) - The Rocky Horror Picture Show (von Richard O´Brien) - Star Trek (alle Filme) (von Gene Roddenberry) - Woodoo - Schreckensinsel der Zombies (von Lucio Fulci) - Zombies from Outer Space (von Martin Faltermeier) - King Kong (von Peter Jackson) - Hair (von Milos Forman) - Terminator (Teil 1 und 2) (von James Cameron) - Godzilla-Filme (alle außer Emmerich) (von Inshiro Honda und Jun Fukuda) Das Ganze allerdings nicht in zwingender Reihenfolge... Meine beliebtesten TV-Serien: - The Walking Dead - Star Trek - Babylon 5 - The Big Bang Theorie - Dexter - True Blood - Buffy und Angel - Z-Nation - Dallas - Ghost Whisperer - Supernatural Meine beliebtesten Mini-TV-Serien: - Fackeln im Sturm - V - Die außerirdischen Besucher kommen - Die Dornenvögel - Jenseits von Eden - Die Polizei-Cheefs von Deleno - Scarlett - Die Colorado-Saga Meine beliebtesten Bücher: - Friedhof der Kuscheltiere (Stephen King) - Das letzte Gefecht (Stephen King) - 2001 - Odyssee im Weltall (Arthur C. Clark) - Die unendliche Geschichte (Michael Ende) - The Walking Dead (Kirkman) - Comics wie Romane - Dracula (Bram Stoker) - Die Nacht der lebenden Toten (John Rosso) Filme, in denen ich selber mitgespielt habe: Legends of Hell Regie: Olaf Ittenbach (Fantasy-Horror-Film) Ich spiele gleich zwei Rollen in diesem Film. Erstmal spiele ich - am Anfang des Filmes - im orientalischen Mittelalter einen Araber in einer Taverne mit Bauchtanz ect. Zum zweiten spiele ich am Ende des Filmes einen Zombie... Savage Love Regie: Olaf Ittenbach (Funsplatter-Horror.Film) In diesen unglaublich harten, aber auch sehr lustigen Film spiele ich einen Besucher in einer Domina-Bar, der sich später in einen Dämon verwandelt.... Ro Reason Regie: Olaf Ittenbach (Extrem harter Horror-Film) Wieder spiele ich in einer anderen Domina-Bar einen perversen Typ, der sich freiwillig in einen Käfig einsperren läßt, damit man ihn begaffen kann... Zombies From Outer Space Regie: Martin Faltermeier (Total cooler Mix aus Science Fiction-, Horror- und Heimatfilm) Hier spiele ich einen Dorfbewohner, dessen Dorf in der Nachkriegszeit von Amerikanern besetzt ist. Plötzlich tauchen untote Aliens im Dorf auf, um schwangeren Frauen, die Embryos aus dem Bauch zu klauen... und Menschenfleich zu fressen... (Leider fielen in diesem Film alle meine Szenen der Schere zum Ofper. Naja, wenigstens steht mein Name noch im Abspann) Omnia - Starke Krieger, weise Magier Regie: Günter Bandl (Science Fiction / Fantasy-Film) Hier spiele ich einen autistischen kleinen Mann, der sich eine Fantasy-Welt geschaffen hat, in die andere Menschen mittels eines Medikamentes einsteigen und Abenteuer erleben können. In dieser Welt bin ich GOTT - wohlwollend und freundlich. Doch plötzlich passiert ein Unfall... Hot Dreams Regie: Helmut Bandl (Komödie) Hier handelt es sich um eine erotische Komödie, die so voller Gags steckt, daß man es fast nicht glauben kann. Der Episoden-Film handelt um eine Handvoll Mädels, die sich ihre sexuellen Träume gegenseitig erzählen. Das gibt es dann auch die Geschichte von "Schneewittchen und die Sex-Zwerge", in der ich den Chefzwerg der kleinen geilen Bande spiele (hey Zwerge hey Zwerge hey Zwerger hoo)... Das Moormonster Regie: Günter Bandl (Komödie) In diesem sehr durchgeknallten Mix aus Horror, Science Fiction und B-Movie - ganz im Stil von Ed Wood - spiele ich den Häuptling einer Gruppe Kannibalen. Das besondere an diesen Kannibalen ist, daß sie vegan essen und Menschenfleisch verabschenen - also veganische Kannibalen. Und wenn sie eine Pizz bestellen, bin bekomme ich als Stammeshäuptling natürlich immer das größte Stück... Das kalte Gericht Regie: Thomas Pill (Thriller) Hier spiele ich einen perversen Kinderschänder (Hauptrolle), der nach 15 Jahren Klapsmühle (geheilt) wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt werde. Doch meine ehemaligen Opfer - jetzt erwachsene Männer - haben mich nicht vergessen und sinnen auf Rache. In einem feuchten Keller gesperrt beginnt meine Folter - und alles wird im Internet live übertragen... Besetzung: Dustin Semmelrogge (U-900) --- Eva Habermann (Lexx - The Dark Zone) --- Olaf Ittenbach (Beyond the Limits) --- Günter und Helmut Brandl (Tomb Raider) --- Ralf Willmann (Hausmeister Krause) --- Moritz Birkner (Alarm für Kobra 11) --- uvm... Unholy Ground Regie: Günter Bandl (Horrorfilm) In diesem weniger gelungenen Horrorfilm spiele ich einen Arzt im ausgehenden Mittelalter, der nichts anderes kann, als Menschen zur Ader zu lassen, sogar als ich einen Patienten mit Bauchschuß bekomme. VORSICHT: Film ist extrem brutal und ungewöhnlich geschmacklos... Alice Regie: Michael Effenberger (Horror-Märchenfilm) In dieser Horrorversion von "Alice im Wunderland" spiele ich einen merkwürdigen "Wunderlandbewohner", der sich geren mal einen übergroßen Tausenfüßler in die Nase (!!!) steckt...